


[podfic] It's like he's all that

by Annapods



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Still Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Stiles is different. Stiles is not nice under any definition of the word, he’s such an asshole. Sure, he’s a good guy deep down, he punched Jackson square in the jaw when he mocked the McCall kid for an asthma attack that one time, and Derek knows he helped Erica Reyes get that video of her seizure taken down, but he’s so—"Fuck off, Derek." Stiles tells him without sparing him a glance when Derek sits next to him on chemistry. "I’m not up to play She’s All That with you, dude."-yeah.(School crushes are so complicated.)Written byMemeKon.





	[podfic] It's like he's all that

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mondkalb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondkalb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It's like he's all that](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305277) by [MemeKon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeKon/pseuds/MemeKon). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/ilhat) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/uzs2fl2a3nhvig2/%5BTW%5D%20It%27s%20like%20he%27s%20all%20that.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/uzs2fl2a3nhvig2/%5BTW%5D%20It%27s%20like%20he%27s%20all%20that.mp3?dl=0))

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** This is for Mondkalb. Better late than never?

Thanks to MemeKon for giving me permission to podfic their work!

 


End file.
